The Seer
The Seer, was an upper level Demon with the power to see the future and was the surrogate mother of the Unborn Source. She was thousands of years old and had served several Sources. She served as the primary advisor to the Source after the Oracle was vanquished by Cole, although the Book of Shadows states that she was the top advisor to every Source ever since her existence. Besides her power of foresight, she could also send visions to others, presumably only to other people that were capable of seeing into the future, as she did with Phoebe Halliwell, and a form of teleportation that gave a brief outline of her features before vanishing. She was also immune to spells and charms, and could make herself intangible. She also has some form of fire based power. History ]] The Seer was introduced warning the Source against unleashing The Hollow, prophesying that if he did so, everything would be destroyed and nothing would be left of the world ("Charmed and Dangerous"), and soon after coaxing Cole into taking the Hollow into himself in order to protect Phoebe. After helping to destroy the Source, the Seer sealed the Hollow back into its box with the aid of Phoebe. Her Vision of The Source's Destruction It is plausible that the Seer foresaw the events that would take place after the Source's demise caused by taking in the Hollow and attacking the Charmed Ones. The occurrences leading up to Phoebe's pregnancy with Cole's child presumably was foreseen as well as how with her assistance she could steal Phoebe's child and become the new Source. This vision could contribute to her reason behind assisting the Charmed Ones with the containment of the Hollow. Making Cole the Source What neither Cole nor the Charmed Ones know is that the Seer secretly intended for Cole to become the next Source. She knew that there was a void in Cole's soul where Belthazor had once been, and believed (correctly, as it turned out) the Source would enter that void and completely take him over. After Cole realizes that he has taken on the Source's powers, the Seer acts as his principal advisor. She initially opposed Cole's determination to make Phoebe his queen, though she helped him trick Phoebe into marrying him in a dark wedding so that his son would be evil. While Cole believed he could use Phoebe's love for him to turn her evil (or at least separate her from her sisters), the Seer thought Phoebe could sway Cole away from evil. And Becoming his Queen Unknown to Cole, the Seer engineered two attempts to kill Phoebe in hopes that he would make her his queen instead. She tricked Kurzon, a longtime rival of the Source, into going after Phoebe with promises that he would be crowned as the next Source. On the day of Cole and Phoebe's wedding, she unearthed a Lazarus Demon and secretly ordered him to kill Phoebe. When those failed, she tricked Cole into hiring a female upper-level demon, Julie, as his personal assistant. She hoped that Julie would seduce Cole away from Phoebe. It was only on the eve of Cole's coronation as the Source that the Seer finally decided to support Phoebe as the new Queen. Cole was on the verge of giving up his powers after Phoebe inadvertently found out that he was a demon again, but the Seer convinced Phoebe that Cole needed her by his side. Soon after his coronation, Cole ordered the Seer to give Phoebe a tonic that would not only strengthen her baby son, but destroy Phoebe's good side as well. When Phoebe found out about this, as well as the fact Cole killed an innocent her sisters were protecting, she renounced her crown and joined her sisters in vanquishing Cole. Stealing Child and Becoming The Source In the episode "Womb Raider," the Seer steals Phoebe's unborn child - the true Source of All Evil, and places it in her body by use of a spell. She is vanquished soon after when she attempts to kill the Charmed Ones, as she could not handle all of the baby's power. All the while, the sisters chant the Power of Three spell, which creates a protective shield around the cage, saving the sisters from being killed. The Seer destroys not only herself, but also The Infernal Council and every demon in attendance at the coronation. Before her death, she reveals that the child was never Phoebe's nor Cole's, but the product of herself and The Source, exclaiming that her carrying the Source's spawn, was her true vision from the very beginning. The Seer's attempt to abduct Phoebe Image:SeerPhoebe1.jpg|Phoebe opens door Image:SeerPhoebe2.jpg|Phoebe is sucked into vortex Image:SeePhoebe3.jpg Image:SeerPhoebe4.jpg Image:SeerPhoebe5.jpg|Grabbing Phoebe Image:Seerphoebe6.jpg Image:Seerphoebe7.jpg Image:SEEREAR2.jpg|Phoebe manages to rip her ear off for vanquish potion Image:SeerPhoebeDarryl.jpg|Paige, Piper and Daryl pull Phoebe from vortex Image:Seerphoebe9.jpg|The Seer is unsuccessful, Piper, Paige and Darryl save her Image:Seersource1.jpg|The Seer flames into Underworld for Dark Coronation Image:Seersource2.jpg|Her eyes flame Image:Seersource3.jpg|Her eyes blacken Image:Seersourcegrimoire.jpg|The Dark Priest has her place her hands on the Grimoire Image:Seersourcegrimoire4.jpg|The Dark Priest opens the Grimoire to the Incantation to invoke Source's powers Image:Seersourcegrimoire3.jpg|She recites the Incantaion Image:Seersourcegrimoire2.jpg|The Incantation in the Grimoire Image:Seersource6.jpg|An ominous glow surrounds the Seer Image:Seersource7.jpg|She begins to levitate and glow Image:Seersource8.jpg|She rises up and is imbued with the power of the Source Image:Seersource9.jpg|The Seer is now the Source Image:Seersoureburn.jpg|The unborn child is too powerful for her just as it was for Phoebe Image:Seercrystalcage.jpg|The Seer launches an energy strike at the cage Image:Seersourcecrystalcage.jpg|Bouncing off the cage and striking the Seer and everyone involved in the ceremony Image:Seersourecrystalcage3.jpg|She and everyone else outside the cage are annihilated Alternate Reality The Seer returns in Season 5 in the alternate reality created by Cole using Avatar powers, as the advisor to Cole, who is Belthazor again and directly working under the Source. Seercent.jpg|The Seer emerges from a crowd of Demons who have control of the manor in Centennial Charmed Appendices ]] ::(Book of Shadows text:) The Seer :A'n upper level :demon who has :been around for :thousands of :years. Because she :has the power to :see the future, she :is a top advisor to :the Source of all :Evil. In fact, she has served multiple Sources, choosing to :remain close to the ultimate power. She is a magical craftsman and :master at spells and tonics, but only kills when she has to. Notes and Alyssa Milano while shooting Marry-Go-Round]] * The Seer has a friend who works with Wind. When Phoebe as the Queen of the Underworld wanted the storm outside to stop, the Seer said her friend was out of town. * The drawing of the Seer in the Book of Shadows is based on her promotional picture. This promotional picture was a cropped version of the picture with Alyssa Milano from Marry-Go-Round ''(see picture) * She is the first Seer to appear in the show and the only one who appears for more then 3 episodes. * She is the very first big, female evil. * The Seer was the first female Source. * Although The Seer had the power to see the future, she did not see her own death such as the seer Kyra did. * Every Seer in the series can be explained as wise, but can also be explained as distrusted and unliked by their own kind. The Source's trust of The Seer is what also led to his deminse. * The Seer, probably had an actual name like Kyra, who was a seer also and was known as "The Seer", until she became human and revealed her actual name. Image:SeerMaterialize.jpg|Her method of Teleportation (Glistening) Appearances The Seer appeared in a total of '''8 episodes throughout the course of the series. See Also *Kyra *Alexi *The Crone *Seers Seer, The Seer, The Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:seers Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed